kimi no koto ga suki dakara
by tarandayo
Summary: Di bawah langit kelabu, ada kehangatan yang menjalar melalui celah bulir-bulir dingin air hujan. [hayama x reader/oc] [ficlet]


**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Terinspirasi oleh lagu Kimi no Koto ga Suki Dakara by AKB48**

 **Beware of cheesiness!**

 **Reader's POV**

* * *

Di tengah derasnya guyuran air yang turun dari langit, kami berjalan bersisian di tepi jalanan yang sepi, hanya bertemankan melodi ritmis yang tercipta kala rinai hujan mengantam permukaan bumi, atau saat permukaan sepatu menapak genangan air. Sedari tadi—di bawah sebuah payung yang kami pakai bersama—tak ada interaksi tercipta, masing-masing hanya menatap lurus ke depan sambil terus berjalan dengan langkah seirama.

Keheningan yang terasa agak mengganjal itu terus terjaga, sampai—

"Hayama." —Aku melantunkan namanya, hendak memulai percakapan.

Pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan itu menoleh padaku. "Ng? Ada apa?"

Mengerling singkat, aku berkata, "Sudah kubilang, kau tak perlu mengantarku pulang. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu."

Mengembalikan pandangan ke depan, pemuda itu membalas, "Hujannya tak akan berhenti dalam waktu singkat. Memangnya kau ingin menunggu di sekolah semalaman?"

Pandanganku masih lurus ke depan—mencoba menghindari tatapan manik _olive_ yang menggemaskan bagai kucing, namun terkadang membawa anomali serupa terhipnotis. Aneh memang.

"Aku bisa naik taksi," ujarku.

" _Well_ , kurasa akan lebih efisien bila aku mengantarmu."

"Tapi—rumah kita tidak searah. Lagipula ini salahku tidak membawa payung—dan juga kehabisan payung pinjaman dari sekolah karena kurang cepat. Jadi aku sendiri yang harus bertanggung jawab."

Aku bersikeras dengan pendirianku sementara Hayama persisten berkilah. "Rumahmu tak jauh-jauh amat kok, masih terjangkau kakiku. Dan tidak ada salahnya 'kan untuk membantu teman yang kesulitan?"

"Tapi—kau terlalu sering membantuku. Waktu kakiku cedera, kau mengantarku pulang dengan sepeda. Lalu ketika aku sakit, kau pula yang mengantarkan fotokopian materi. Juga ketika kakiku terkilir saat bermain voli, kau membopongku ke UKS. Kau juga sering membelikanku roti untuk makan siang—dan masih banyak lagi." _Terlalu banyak untuk dijabarkan satu persatu_.

Kulanjutkan kalimat, " Aku tak ingin berhutang budi pada orang lain."

Hayama tertegun sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil. "Hei, tak kusangka kau mengingat perbuatanku sedetail itu. Asal kau tau, aku sama sekali tak keberatan membantumu. Sungguh."

"Memangnya … kenapa?"

Pemuda yang dikenal dengan kelincahannya bermain basket itu mendongak guna menatap langit kelabu—seolah hendak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku barusan. Sejurus kemudian, senyuman lembut terpoles di wajahnya.

Ia menghentikan langkah secara mendadak dan sontak aku mengikutinya—karena tidak ingin kebasahan tanpa payung.

"Ada apa?"

"Karena—"

Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya ke samping, lalu dalam satu gerakan tangan yang bebas dari payung merengkuh pinggangku dan menarik tubuhku mendekat. Terlalu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan, hingga diriku tak dapat mengantisipasi jantung yang memompa darah puluhan kali lebih cepat. Kedua mataku terbelalak hebat sementara tubuh membatu.

Otak bersikeras menampik, namun jauh di lubuk hati sama sekali tak menolak. Tak ada keinginan untuk menepis rengkuhan hangat itu.

Berbagai pertanyaaan berputar di otak. Mengapa aku merasa nyaman? Apa alasan pemuda ini memelukku? Bagiku, begitu banyak tanda tanya yang menyangkut pemuda ini; tindakannya, sifatnya, kebaikan-kebaikannya, dan masih banyak hal lain yang bagai teka-teki tak terjawab di benakku.

"—Aku menyukaimu."

Di bawah naungan langit kelabu—kehangatan menjalar melalui celah antara bulir-bulir dingin air hujan, menghantarkan rasa bahagia yang membuncah pada hatiku—kala dua kata sakral itu tersampaikan tepat ke gendang telingaku. Ketika rahasia yang indah itu tersingkap.

 _Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya_.

.

 **End**

* * *

(a/n) cheesy banget yak? aku nulisnya pas hujan-hujan xD sebenernya ini file lama yang sempat terlupakan, persembahan buat pairing tertentu, tapi berhubung rada ooc, jadiin x reader aja deh xD sempet bingung juga mau pake kise atau hayama /lho/ Btw, server lagi bermasalah ya? Di notif ada review masuk, eh pas dibuka malah no review found (._.)


End file.
